


Wavelength

by esaaalbitas



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Community: fangrai-forever, F/F, FangRai, Gen, Shiptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esaaalbitas/pseuds/esaaalbitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Lightning dreamed when she got KTFO in Valhalla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wavelength

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't play a lot of FF13 (and zero playtime on the sequel) so this is purely **flying by the seat of my pants**. But I like this pairing, and this scenario wouldn't leave me alone. I'd say "be nice," but... nah. I am nervous because this'll be my first/second submission to FangRai Feb/Forever.
> 
> Also a little bittersweetshipteasy because I'm a masochist like that.
> 
> ([BACKDATED](http://in-the-room.dreamwidth.org/8120.html) by a lot of months because I dropped the ball on updating in general.)

Every inch of Lightning's body was a dull ache, her thoughts reduced to a haze. She could barely remember how she got there... the battle... why was she on the ground, then? A lucky hit?

It must be. And no matter how hard she willed, she couldn't move.

"Easy there, dreamer. You're banged up but good."

That voice... it was so familiar, unlocking emotions she kept unchecked for so long. Her voice cracked, whispering in disbelief and...

" _Fang?_ "

...longing, something more than just missing a comrade. All the things she wasn't able to say, or couldn't... and to the soldier's embarrassment, hoped that the unexpected tug in her chest wasn't conveyed in her voice. Suppose she felt her face grow a little hot, too.

She opened her eyes, and was graced with the image of the dragoon leaning over her. And Fang's smirk confirmed that unfortunately, Lightning was very easy to read.

"I'll be damned. I thought Vanille was teasing me. All the more reason for you to get us out of here, huh?"

How are you here? were the words that never made it past Lightning's lips, but the other woman understood her question anyway.

"I'm in crystal, dear. We dream; that's all we can do. Right now, you're dreaming, so you can say we're on the same wavelength now. I would've chatted you up sooner, but you're so ...guarded. You getting cold-clocked was my only chance, apparently."

Fang chuckled. She knelt and stretched out beside Lightning and, since the other was still paralyzed, cupped and tilted her face so they were meeting eye-to-eye.

"Too bad, really. I bet our dreams together would be... interesting." A wink, and a run of the thumb along Lightning's lower lip. "Alas, a dream is a dream is a dream. They aren't quite as fun.

"So tell Hope to hurry things along, eh? We're getting antsy from being cooped up. And I've a feeling we've a lot to talk about. Things that are better off said beneath a real sky."

Fang kissed her, then, a hard and rough one that'll linger long after Light gained consciousness.

"Am I right or what?"

A faint reply, stunned from the sudden kiss: yeah, we do.

"Good. I'm looking forward to-- oh. You're waking up. I'll let you finish that thought on your own, then."

Indeed, pins and needles we beginning to make themselves known, but at least Lightning was able to stir. She groped for Fang, but the woman was already out of reach and fading. The last glimpse was of her grinning mischievously due to her parting words.

And then-- an explosive yank back among the awake, the dull aches ripped away to flat-out PAIN. Lightning gasped, shuddered hard, then abruptly turned on her side to retch. "Hate those things," she managed to groan, "but thanks."

"Sorry!" Mog fluttered apologetically near her shoulder. "Phoenix Downs were all I had. Are you okay?"

"I've been better. But I've been worse, too." Carefully Lightning stood, fighting off nausea from the medicine. "That calls for an Elixir, I think."

Mog floated around helpfully. "I know where we can get some!"

The moogle lead the way as the warrior trailed behind, fingers absently tracing her lips.


End file.
